Backyard of Butterfree
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: 'I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine When your eyes are locked on mine' It's Ash's 17th B-Day, Mom's throwing a party, why have I got these wierd sensations? About, Misty? I'll Meet You There/Honey&TheBee Owl City Songfic, REVIEW!


_**Backyard of Butterfree**_

An AshxMisty songfic! Ya gotta love Owl City: this song is AWESOME! Haha, dedicated to the two big fans along with me, Starlight Dreams x and Ivybean, and anyone else who LOVES OWL CITY! And AAML, of course. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own POKe'MON and the song, I'll Meet You There belongs to Owl City. As does Honey and The Bee, This contains Wishful, Ikari, and might contain Contest, Oldrival, also Poke' (Obviously).

…

It was my birthday party, my seventeenth, to be exact. Cilan, Iris and I had arrived back from Unova only a day ago, but we'd got here early on in the morning.

I had eagerly led the two Unovians through Viridian forest, watching Iris stare, almost as if she'd been hypnotised at a Caterpie as it squeaked in a tree. Cilan was muttering to himself. A few times, I heard him utter, "Such strange flavours and spices." He's strange like that.

Pikachu of course was running through the undergrowth, Axew and Pansage in tow. Several times we'd been chased by Beedrill, or even a Pidgey. But eventually, we made it to my little house, in the town of Pallet.

When we'd arrived, I screamed up the stairs I was home. I smiled and greeted Mimey; my mom's Mr Mime as he called out to us and smiled from the kitchen, a large, brown broom in his hands. Iris immediately squealed and ran over to the psychic POKe'MON, and began squiggling his cheeks. While she was cooing over Mimey, Cilan walked over to her, and began arguing.

"Stop it Iris! You're hurting that Mr Mime!" He scolded, grabbing her and trying to pull her away.

Iris stuck her tongue out, and Mimey suddenly used his psychic to remove Iris from him, and she flew into Cilan, who was now sat on the arm of the large, white couch in the living room. The pair was bowled over and Iris landed on top of Cilan, who was stretched out underneath her on the sofa. The pair's leg became intertwined, and they blushed beetroot red. I laughed as they struggled to untangle themselves awkwardly, until I too, was bowled over. But not by Mimey, or Iris, or Cilan, but by my mom.

"My little boy's come home!" She squealed, clutching me so close to her I thought all the air would be sucked out of my body.

"M-mom, you're suffocating m-me…" I grumbled, listening to her gasp and release her grip on me, but only so air could rush back into my lungs, just in time too. My face had turned red.

"Happy Birthday!" She cried, handing me a boxed present with glee in her russet eyes.

I shuffled on the spot, and gleamed as the striped blue and red box in my hands guaranteed the welcome ness of a new item for me.

Iris and Cilan had finally managed to walk over to my mom and me, and were introducing themselves.

"Just call me Delia." Mom explained, winking at them and stroking Pikachu as he chirped in her arms.

_I just gotta open this! I wonder what it could be? Doesn't look like new underwear, thank Arceus._

As I was about to rip the paper off of my intricate present, my mother cried out.

"Ah ah ah! You can't open it yet! Wait for everyone else!" My mom stole the present from me, but I got over it as I heard the words, "_everyone else"._

_Did my mom invite Professor Oak again? I sure hope it's not just him…_

"Who else is coming?" Iris butted in, staring wide eyed with excitement at mom. Axew jumped onto the sofa, and began to doze off. Pansage went over, and joined it, and Mimey sighed and let them sleep.

Mom laughed to herself and waggled a finger in our faces, "Just wait and see…"

So that was what Cilan and Iris did. Well, they fell asleep on the sofa; you'd think they were a boyfriend and girlfriend or something. It is more than just 'friendly' to spend every waking hour with someone. I mean, sure, I hung with Misty A-L-L the time, but, no, we were just friends, right?

Well, to be honest, I am not really sure about that anymore. I have had almost three years to think about our 'friendship' and I've travelled with three other girls, but, Misty, she did things, those other girls, May, Dawn and Iris, have never done or said…

I decide to go up to my room, and leave the two lovebirds in peace on the couch. So, trudging up the stairs, nostalgia creeps over me. Shafts of dust particles float in the sunlight that escapes through the windows, lighting up the landing. I grasp the handle of my door, and pull it open, listening as it creaks slightly. The familiar smell of my room wafts into my nose. It reminds me of cinnamon and old toys who you refuse to ever have washed.

I creep in, noticing as Pikachu slinks into the room. His big, yellow, lightning-bolt tail bobs up and down as he lands on my bed, and circles a few times to get comftable, before curling up in a ball on my covers.

I fling myself beside him on my bed, my eyes roaming around my bedroom as I take in all the old, memories I shared and had in this room. POKe'MON merchandise of all sorts is on shelves and on top of my wardrobe. A giant poster of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle sticks on the back of the door. A paper Pidgeot hangs from the ceiling on a thin string, twirling around like it's caught in a miniature hurricane.

I smile and grab my old, POKe'MON League baseball cap from under my bed, and hold it up to my face. It is worn and dusty now, and the 'L' embroidered in green on the top is beginning to fade slightly. I try to squeeze it on, but it barely fits over my head.

I place it beside me, and stare at an intriguing photograph on my bedside table. I hold it up to the sunlight, and smile at the memories.

There were three people in the picture.

The first was Brock, obviously. He had very short, dark spiked hair back then; quite the contrast to the length of his hair was since Sinnoh. He was very tanned, and he was smiling at the camera, his Zubat was perched on his shoulder.

Next, was Misty. She, as I remember, was very short-tempered. She had very short hair back then, and looked different to when I saw her in Hoenn. She wore a yellow tank top, which barely covered her belly button, and red suspenders. Her infamous turquoise short shorts were on her bottom half. I remember, sometimes thinking that maybe, those shorts were, well, a little, TOO short. Of course, I never told her that, if I had, I might not have been here today, celebrating my seventeenth birthday. She also had very blue, ocean-like eyes, which I had always been intrigued by. They were always so full of life, and wonder… What am I? A philosopher?

And of course, then there's me. I had very short hair back then, and it was, at the best of times, unruly. I never brushed my hair, there was one time. Where Misty had offered to comb my hair, she shouldn't have bothered. She gave up, within three minutes; she said she couldn't believe how much noise somebody could make when having their hair brushed. She told me that the ringing scream I let out only fully left her ears around a week after the traumatic event.

I put the picture down again, and lay back on my bed, my arms behind my head.

The glow of the sun reflects off the crystal, hanging from my window sill, creating a spectrum of colours which are spinning around my room, like the Northern Lights.

The technicolour colours twirl around my room, bouncing off of everything, including the photo. Misty's hair is now bright blue, and mine and Brock's are yellow and orange.

I lean back, and stroke Pikachu. He purrs at my touch, and allows me to stroke his back. Small amounts of static travel up my hand, but I'm used to it. I must have stayed there for hours on end. Because, when I reawoke, the sun was beginning to set, and Pikachu was nowhere to be found. The spot where he had been led was cold. I jumped up, a little too quickly, and dizzily fumbled over to the doorknob.

I could hear chattering from downstairs, along with girlish giggling. I crept across the landing…

BAM!

I lay on the floor, my head spinning like crazy. Images of Torchic were chasing each other in my brain…

"Urgh…" I groaned, opening my eyes slightly.

The first thing I saw was… Light. And lots of it.

I felt a pair of dainty hands shaking my shoulders. Groaning, I sat up, but yelled out in pain as myself as the person leant over me and my own forehead's collided.

"What's going on up there?" Delia's voice flooded from downstairs. I kept my eyes shut, and listened as my mom's step grew closer, followed by Pikachu's tiny 'chu' he was emitting every time he landed on a step.

"What happened?" Mom's voice rings in my ears, and a freakishly familiar voice answers her question.

"I was just leaving the toilet and Ash jumped out at me! I-I didn't mean to hurt him Mrs Ketchum…" A feminine voice cries.

"That's alright dear, and you know you can call me Delia." Mom said.

I feel Mom wrench me to my feet, and her hot breath on my neck. I keep my eyes firmly closed, in an attempt to make the guilty person feel even guiltier.

"Ash? Honey? We know you're awake…" Mom whispered, making my eyes snap open.

I almost fell over as my eyes landed on the figure behind my mother.

"M-Misty?" I managed to splutter, my eyes growing larger than a Meowth's and almost popping from their sockets.

She smiles graciously at me, and walks over, guilt in her eyes.

Misty has grown. Her hair is wavy and red by her shoulders instead of a tomboyish pony tail, and she had obviously, uh, developed. Anyway!

"Ash, I'm s-sorry, I was just… Just…"

"Scared?" I snigger, watching her hackles rise.

Just as Misty's about to argue back, the same childish fury from years back obviously rising for the first time in a long while, Mom interrupts.

"Well, glad to see you two are still good friends…" She announces, Pikachu jumping onto her shoulder and nodding his tiny, yellow head.

We both huff and watch as Mom heads downstairs.

When she is gone, I turn to face Misty, she's heading down the stairs, and I follow obediently.

When I get down there, the place is PACKED.

Music is thumping in my ears, and mountains of food and snacks are sprawled on a large, plastic table in the corner of the room.

I stumble past Brock, who wishes me a happy birthday. I grin at him and talk for a while, before heading over to the snack table.

"Hey! Ashy-Boy!" Gary yells, grabbing my hand and shaking it firmly.

"Gary! Long time no see!" I laugh, as my old rival, now best friend hugs me, and shouts happy birthday.

"Haha, thanks." I cry above Lady Gaga's Telephone as it plays throughout the party.

Suddenly, cousin Leaf makes her big entrance.

A large hole in the roof above and a large Fearow are sprawled on the ground, Leaf pops her little head up, and screams excitedly, pointing her hands at me.

"HAPPPPPEEEEEE BIRTHDAAAAAAY ASSSSSSSSSSH!"

I cover my ears and listen to her poor Fearow, Feathers, as it squawks.

I awkwardly wave at her, sweatdropping and smiling cheesily, I'm slightly worried and scared.

"Leaf! Look at the mess you made!" Mom saves me from an infamous-Leaf-hug and goes over to yell at my cousin.

While she is busy, I sneak off and find myself almost gagging as I spot Dawn and Paul? Yeah, they're making out beside the couch… Gross…

I pass them by, deciding to talk later, as they're obviously, a LITTLE BUSY.

May and Drew and Max are chatting by the kitchen, Tracey's with them. They all shout at me and call me over.

I walk over, and scratch sheepishly behind my head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yell, hugging me in a giant group.

I chat for awhile, and then head outside; it's getting stuffy in that room…

The mildly cold, summer breeze hits my face, sending warm chills up my spine and sends my whole body to shiver.

The evening is just setting in, it's beautiful rays of gold and red mixing to create a kaleidoscope of colours.

I lean against the white picketed fence by myself, russet eyes taking in the wondrous world around me.

The swishing of the leaves in the trees is all I hear as I close my eyes tight, allowing the mild sunlight to blanket me in a warm glow.

I grin subconsciously, before all of a sudden, someone grabs my shoulders and shouts "BOO!"

I yell out in fright, and fall over onto my back, so I am lead on the green grass on the ground.

I open my eyes, to see Misty. Again. She's stood above me, and can't quite hold herself up as she's laughing so hard. Tears are rolling down her face.

I sit up, and cross my arms, faking my anger. But, before long, I too, burst out laughing.

She helped me up afterwards, and we both stood against the picket fence, not saying a single word.

"So, how have you been?" She asked graciously, twirling a strand of caramel hair around her pinkie finger.

I flushed red and faced her, and gave her a toothy grin.

"Fine, I suppose, well, better than good since it's my birthday!" I listened joyously as her harmonious giggle erupted through the back yard. It was the first time I'd been able to talk to her, alone. In around three years.

_If we could sit together a moment  
>And talk forever just to pass the time<br>I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine  
>When your eyes are locked on mine<em>

The country air blustered around us, and I watched as Misty attempted to shelter her orange locks from the breeze.

"So, what have you been up to?" I ask casually, my heart almost escaping my chest as she turns to face me, ocean eyes (AN:/ Owl City's second album name) Wide.

"Well…" She fidgets for a while, reaffixing the blue bow on the front of her knee-length dress before continuing, "Not too much. My gym's become one of the toughest in Kanto." She explains.

"And your sisters? Do they help out?" I ask, before listening to Misty's grumpy scoff.

"Yeah right! You know my sisters! It's always when I ask them to help, 'Oh Misty! Like, totally no! My beautiful nails would be, like, ruined!'" Misty's valley-girl impression of her sisters made me chuckle.

I run my fingers through my hair, and sigh as the breeze envelops me, sending my bangs dancing in my eyes. I wipe them back, and stare over the green hills of Pallet Town, where I had once upon a time, left as a rookie ten year old with a disobedient Pikachu on my POKe'MON journey, my ultimate goal had been to show Gary Oak who was the best POKe'MON Master.

"Who are your new friends?" Misty's voice interrupted my recollections and snapped me back into reality.

"Uhh, Cilan and Iris? Aww, yeah, they're great! Cilan can cook, Iris is… well, a bit like you actually…" I admitted, watching Misty raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" She warned.

I gulped, holding back my laughter, "Well, she's got the temper of a Primeape!"

_Oh we will fill the metro skies with country air  
>And when you close your tired eyes I'll meet you there<br>I'll meet you there_

That was it.

Misty ran at me, but I had seen that one coming. I dodged her head lock, and raced down the garden, dodging in-between Petunias and tomato plants as I went.

Misty charged after me, yelling for me to take it back, but I just ran faster, my laughter being evaporated into the evening air.

Eventually, she caught up to me, and, grabbing the edge of my shirt, sent me toppling down the hill at the bottom of the long garden. I rolled over and over, Misty screeching as she rolled after me, still clutching my shirt.

Finally, we reached the bottom, and she released her grip on my shirt.

As I opened my eyes I realised Misty was sat on top of me, her legs straddling me and pinning me to the ground.

My face went beetroot red as I stared up at her as she grinned victoriously, a clump of my collar of my shirt in her grasp.

"Take it back Ketchum." She panted glee in her face as the low wind rippled across us.

I just continued to stare, almost hypnotised at Misty. She was… _Beautiful._

I shook my head. _Wait, WHAT? Where did that come from?_

"Uh, Ash? You haven't said anything in awhile…" Misty muttered, shaking me slightly.

I shook my head, and snapped back into real life, where Misty was sat on top of me…

"Fine!" I cry indignantly, watching her laugh at my expense.

"What do you say Mr Ketchum?" She holds me up to her face by a clump of my collar she is still holding, a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry…" I mutter incoherently.

"I can't HEAR YOU!" She yells, watching me wince as her grasp intensifies.

"I'M SORRY! MISTY'S RULES! ASH DROOLS!" I scream angrily, before facing her, "Happy now?" I sigh, watching Misty laugh.

She gets off of me, and holds out a hand for me to grab. I oblige, and she pulls me up. Our faces are centimetres apart. There's hardly any air between us.

Her laughing has frozen like ice, and she's staring at me, wide-eyed, a blush sweeping across her face like she had become sunburnt.

I just gulp; and never take my eyes off of her. Eventually, I speak, "M-Misty… I-I…"

All of a sudden, Brock's voice erupts across the garden.

"ASH! MISTY! CAKE!"

I sigh and look at my feet, before, lifting my head and seeing Misty smile weakly at me.

"C'mon…" She mutters, stomping up the hill, "Last one there's a SLOWPOKE!" She suddenly shouts, her tune changing all together as she neared the house.

"HEY! NO FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" I holler, sprinting after her until I reach her.

She grins at me, from where she sits on the grass, and I glare daggers at her playfully.

_Deep inside of you there's a ruby glow  
>And it gets brighter than you and I will ever know<br>There's a rushing sound that surrounds us when we walk alone  
>And it's everything we've never known<em>

Suddenly, my instincts take hold. I help her to her feet, and usher her around the back of the house.

"Ash! Where are you going?" She hisses her eyes angry and confused as I beckon her to follow with my gloved hand.

"C'mon! It's a shortcut!" I assure her fakely, but she seems to take the bait, and shrugs, muttering something and following after me…

As we shove through the alley at the back, we finally make it onto the dusty road. She stares at me, her head cocked to one side.

"Ash?" She growls, "This isn't a shortcut, is it?"

I shake my head, and take her by the hand mischievously, finding it hard to keep in my sniggers as her face turns red again at the sudden contact.

"Just. Trust me. Mist." I explain, my russet eyes looking with her cerulean pools of light.

"But, what about the cake?" She asks me, listening to my stomach growl.

"It can wait." I glare at my stomach, inwardly telling to keep to itself for awhile.

She nods, and allows me to drag her down the road.

_Wander down the street  
>And I would be the pavement beneath your feet<br>If we could just be immobile for some time  
>And finally figure out the way we feel<br>About the missing puzzle pieces and cloudy question marks  
>It still looks a bit surreal<em>

We wander in happy silence for a long time. Just listening to the steps landing on the ancient tarmac beneath our feet, the wind begins to blow again, and rustles through the trees, creating a melodic whisper of leaves as they chatter to each other. A few birch trees point at us with their broad limbs as we pass, as if watching us.

The sky is still bathed in ruby and saffron light, the grand spectrum of colours painted across the sky shining in the air.

"Ash, how long have we known each other?" Misty suddenly asks breaking the silence between us and allowing the leaves' talking to fade back into our imaginations.

I smile, and stare up at the sky nonchalantly, and place my arms behind my head as we continue walking.

"Well, I guess from today that makes, seven years?" I reply, my chocolate eyes fixed on a puffy, pink cloud as it floats by.

I don't see Misty's eyes grow sad, but, she carries on talking.

"Wow. That's-That's, a long time…" She mumbles the sadness apparent in her voice.

I glance at her, worry filling my eyes, "What's wrong Mist?" I ask.

She shakes her head and turns away from me, not answering my question but instead answering with "Nothing Ash. I'm fine."

I wasn't convinced in the slightest by Misty's answer as she attempted to brush the situation away like autumn leaves on a lawn.

"Tell me." I answered back, stopping beside her and staring straight in her eyes.

Misty stopped still, the breeze blowing fiercely in our faces again.

"I-I missed you, Ash." She muttered, staring at the road below, not daring to make eye contact as her cheeks turned bright red.

That comment took me by surprise, anyways; I grabbed her hand, and made her face me. She eventually looked up when I called her name.

"Misty-I missed you too, but, I just wish you could travel with me again. I'll always miss you." I mumbled, staring her right in the eyes.

She looked surprised and sad at the same time, she sighed, "Ash-You know I can't just…"

"Think about it." I butt in, knowing that if I let her finish I might just lose my mind. She looks at me sadly, her hand squeezing mine tightly in reassurance.

"Ash, I can't-" She begins, before I grab her shoulders.

"Think about it. Please, for me…" I shout, wishing I had my baseball cap so I could pull it over my eyes as I always used to.

As I shake her shoulders, she sighs.

"O-okay."

"WHAT?" I stammer, stepping backwards.

"I'll think about it." She murmurs, before, still holding my hand, turning to face the way we'd come.

The sky was growing darker by the minute. The moon was starting to glimmer dimly in the indigo skies, and the North Star was just bursting through the evening air.

We'd come to the end of the long, dusty road that lead out of Pallet Town, ahead was Viridian forest. The calls of Pidgeotto beckoning their Pidgey to the nests and the chatter of Butterfree as they arose from above the treetops, their beady, friendly red eyes winking at us as they flutter serenely over our heads, causing Misty to gasp in awe, I grab her other hand and stare at the skies.

_Oh I tend to disappear here and there  
>So concentrate and you'll feel me everywhere<br>And well feel the metro skies with country air  
>If you're lost when you close your eyes I'll meet you there<em>

"We should head back." I assure Misty, who faces me, and grins. Just as I am leading her away, the Butterfree lighting our way through the darkness, she tells me to turn around.

As I turn, I am met by Misty's soft, pink lips against my cheek. As she pulls away, her hand brushes over my cheek. She's blushing furiously, as am I.

"A-a birthday gift from me..." She stammers, twiddling her thumbs and looking away from me.

I grin and wink at her, joy filling me.

"That's the best birthday gift I've ever had." I smile, linking my arm under hers, and grinning at her.

"R-really? But-but I thought… Iris?" Misty whispered.

I interrupt her again, shaking my head, "It was always you, Mist."

As we arrived back at the house, the Butterfree settled in the willow tree in the garden.

As we crept inside, Brock jumped out from behind the sofa, making us both jump and Misty leap into my outstretched arms, bridal style.

I had to stop myself toppling over as we swung fiercely back and forth.

Brock was laughing his head off, but Misty soon put and end to that. She conked him around the head, and we watched as he fell to the floor, and emitted a strange groan.

"Teach you!" Misty sticks her tongue out at him, and steps over him. I follow her, Brock will be fine. Misty's done this before…

…

"Bye! See you soon! Thanks for coming!" I yell waving goodbye as Max, May and Drew hop skip and jump down the long road out of Pallet. As usual, May is having an argument with Drew, even IF she's holding a thorn less rose in her grasp. Max is in for a fun time…

In the opposite direction, I say my goodbyes to Dawn and Paul, who are both looking embarrassed about their earlier behaviour. I won't mention it to them, its past my birthday, who knows what serious damage Paul Shinji can do when provoked?

Tracey and Professor Oak are cycling back to the lab on the hill, Leaf is waving goodbye to them frantically.

Misty and Brock are indoors, and Pikachu is sitting acutely on my shoulder, allowing the breeze to ripple through his fur, his eyes closed in content.

"Say, Misty?" I ask my arm around her.

"FINE! IF YOU NEED ME THAT BADLY I'LL COME ON YOUR STUPID JOURNEY!" She screams, not noticing as Iris and Cilan slowly slink away from her…

I unblock my ears.

"RESULT!"

As Iris and Cilan get acquainted with our new 'companion', Gary comes up behind me, he shakes my hand.

"Thanks for coming Gary." I grin at him, giving him a happy thumbs up.

He shakes his head, "No Ashy-Boy, Thank YOU." With that, and his Umbreon in tow, he begins to walk back along the Pallet Road, a heat wave enveloping him as he grows smaller.

All of a sudden, my new phone begins to buzz.

I open it up, and stare at the text message. Gary?

_Hey again Ashy-Boy,_

_Can you give me your cousin's phone number? She's kinda hot._

_-Gary_

_P.S I didn't tell you this in person, cos I knew you'd be chasing me down the road, which, if you have read this, you most definitely ARE doing by now… Smell Ya Later!_

And Gary was right, Ash was sprinting down the road, chasing after Gary angrily, his fist waving in the air.

Leaf and Misty went outside, and watched as Ash and Gary's figures became tiny specs in the distance…

The two girls shrug and watch Pikachu sigh as he sits beside Axew on the white fence around the garden.

_You could be anywhere  
>I'll meet you there<br>You could be anywhere  
>Open your eyes and see everything you can be<br>I'll meet you there_

**Some things never change.**

THE END!

Please review? Pwetty Pwease? This is 9 pages long! Longest songfic I've ever written! Sheesh!

-REVIEW!

-AAML;)


End file.
